In a power distribution network, devices are powered by one or more other devices. For example in a computer datacenter, a power distribution unit (PDU) can be used to provide electricity to one or more servers. Conventionally it has been difficult, if even possible, to identify which servers are powered by which PDUs, which PDUs are powered by which power panels (PPs), which PPs are powered by which feeds, and so on. Having an understanding of a power distribution network topology in, for example, a datacenter, is useful for troubleshooting power problems, managing capacity, configuring group power capping, verifying redundancy, facilitating high availability, and so on.
Conventionally, electricity and/or power distribution systems for networks have been mapped by hand to create a network power topology map. However, due to the time needed to hand-map a power network topology and the need to constantly update the power network topology map when new components are added and/or when existing components are relocated, power network topology mapping is time intensive and difficult to maintain. A technician may manually trace wires from source to destination (e.g., from the feeds 210 to an individual server), or vice versa. The topology of the network may be manually recorded. However, this is a time consuming and error prone process that often produces an inaccurate and/or incomplete network power topology.